Seorang Sifir dan Hakikat Sarang Laba-Laba
by Penulis Spiritual-Realita
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang sifir yang memiliki jiwa putih. Saat watak kerasnya membuatnya berkesan abstrak. Naruto seorang putra kiai, mimiliki suatu pandangan. Lalu mengarahkan tujuan hidupnya, warna kepribadiannya, hijau demi cita-cita tingginya.


**Seorang sifir dan hakikat sarang laba-laba**

**Kekaisaran Naruto resmi milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karya: Penulis spiritual realis (Zaujat Lutfy)**

بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم

∅†

Sasuke menutup hidungnya dengan tangan. Kembali melangkah mundur dengan tatapan enggan. Dia sungguh jijik terhadap pemandangan yang ada di dalam. "Bu, apakah kita benar-benar akan tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" retoris. "Selema seminggu? Aku mungkin akan mati duluan sebelum menyelesaikan tugas penyaluran dana ini. Tempat ini berdebu sekali.." keluhnya bersambut senyuman lembut dari sang ibu.

"Iya, sayang. Kau tidak percaya dengan tempat kotor ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang telah berbulan-bulan berada di sini? Maukah kau masuk dan mulai belajat memahami mereka?"

Pipi Sasuke mengembung. Dengan merapatkan sapu tangan di depan mulutnya ia menguatkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah para pengungsi korban longsor jatuh tersebut. Tangan kirinya yang menenteng sekotak beras seberat 2½ kilogram berhasil mencondongkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia melangkah berjinjit-jinjit jijik kala memijak lantai dengan ceceran jejak air tumpah, makanan basi dan baju-baju kotor pengungsi, sangat hati-hati dalam langkahnya dan itu berhasil membuat ibu Sasuke tersenyum sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke sayang, sini.. Paman Kakashi ada di sini. Beliau akan mengurus berasnya untukmu." Mikoto membeti isyarat dengan tangannya. Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"Ibu kenapa tadi tidak bilang?" protesnya. Buat pengungsi di sekitar berbisik-bisik dan gempar. _Anak itu sombong sekali.. Anak itu berani sekali dengan ibunya.. Ah.. Bocah tidak tahu sopan santun!_

Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Ia meletakkan kotak berasnya dengan sedikit berjinjit. Maklum umurnya baru 6½ tahun dan posturnya belum cukup tinggi untuk menyaingi tinggi meja tempat sumbangan barang.

"Ini paman,berasnya dariku! Aku nabung sendiri untuk membelinya!" katanya dengan nada arogan. Mr. Kakashi justru tertawa kecil. _Ahaha.. Dia masih bocah... _Batin Kakashi.

"Waaah... Itu bagus, kau mau memberi para pengungsi di sini, siapa namamu?"

"Memang paman mau tahu namaku buat apa?"

_Astagfirullah... _Kakashi mengelus dada dalam hati. Tapi justru batin itu geli dengan tingkah bocah berani ini.

"Namamu mau paman daftar buat calon penghuni surga, kau kan sudah sedekah. Bagaimana?" tawar Kakashi tak kehabisan akal. Mikoto ikut tertawa kecil melihat wajah merah Sasuke ketika mendengar 'surga' dari Kakashi. Dia selalu penasaran dengan tempat penuh keajaiban itu dari buku-buku dongeng sebelum tidur yang sering dibacanya. Tapi dia juga selalu berhati-hati dengan 'penghuni surga' yang haruslah orang 'berhati baik' yang melakukan 'perbuatan baik' juga merasa 'baik' saat melakukan 'kebaikan'.

"Tapi, umurku baru 6½ tahun paman. Aku masih _sifir.., _bukannya itu berarti aku akan selalu masuk surga kalau aku mati?"

Serasa ditampar dengan debu, Kakashi kehilangan muka dalam sedetik di depan seorang anak laki-laki _sifir._

"Ahaha... Ya, paman kalah pintar ya? Hehe.." Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa. Mikoto lebih tergeli lagi.

"Iya lah, paman! Itu kan kata guru _ngaji_-ku, memang paman tidak pernah mengaji ya?"

Petir menyambar Kakashi di siang bolong.

Mikoto sudah terlanjur _kekenyangan_ dengan aksi adu mulut di depannya. Ia tahu watak Sasuke yang selalu pandai bersilat lidah tanpa cela karena otaknya itu seperti seorang politisi. Tak peduli kau guru, dokter, ustadz, kalau kau salah pasti kau akan dibenarkan, dimarahi dan _dihabisinya_ tanpa peduli. Kasus seperti Kakashi sudah sering ia lihat di luar sini. Karena itu ia langsung menyeret anak bungsunya itu keluar dari rumah pengungsian.

"Bu, tangan Sasuke sakit..." rengek Sasuke dengan nada memberontak minta dilepaskan.

Begitu sampai di luar, Mikoto langsung melepaskan tangan putranya. "Makanya jangan nakal! Tidak baik begitu sama orang yang lebih tua, ya..?"

"Iya, tapi kalau dia bodoh dan tidak tahu masak Sasuke harus diam? Kalau begitu justru Sasuke yang bodoh."

Benar, kan? Mikoto pun didebat Sasuke dan merasa kini ia didorong _di_ _garis_ salah. Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah.. Tapi jangan kasar-kasar kalau bilang, nanti orang itu bisa sakit hati. Sebentar lagi Sasuke sudah _mumayiz_ loh.. Sudah bukan _sifir_ lagi."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Iya, Sasuke tahu."

Mikoto mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke dan mencium keningnya yang berkeringat. "Ya sudah, ibu mau membantu bibi Kushina dan yang lain membuat makan siang untuk para pengungsi. Kamu, bantu kakak-kakak yang disana itu untuk membersihkan rumah dan tenda pengungsian yah?" tunjuk Mikoto mengarahkan Sasuke pada sekelompok anak yang sedang bersih-bersih tenda dan rumah dengan sibuknya.

Sasuke langsung mengernyit jijik. Tapi ketika ia memandang wajah lembut ibunya lagi, sadari itu perintah orang tua, ia pun mengangguk kecil. "Iya, bu."

"Baiklah.. Sini cium ibu dulu," Mikoto _menyuguhkan_ pipinya. Sasuke tanpa ragu mengecupnya pelan. "Sana bantu mereka! Jangan nakal ya?"

"Umn."

Sepasang bola mata Sasuke memendarkan cahaya kala anak laki-laki itu mendongak menatap kepergian ibunya menuju pos para ibu-ibu sukarelawan. Ia membalas lambaian tangan ibunya sebelum sang ibu tenggelam di balik fabrik tirai pos-pos. _Sifir _berotak politisi itu menghela nafas panjang. Lalu tanpa basa-basi ia datang dan bergabung dengan pos para pembersih tenda dan rumah para pengungsi.

"Kak! Ibu suruh aku bantu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Sasuke menggebuk bahu seorang kakak berambut pirang untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa peduli hak itu sakit, Sasuke tak ingin berteriak karena disini sudah cukup bising dengan pembicaraan seperti para penghuni pasar dan benturan alat-alat kebersihan yang semakin memperiuh suasana.

"Hei! Itu Sakit tahu!" seru kakak berambut pirang itu dengan memelototkan mata biru safirnya kepada Sasuke.

"Iya aku tahu, aku tidak punya cara lain. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh.. Jadi kau mau bantu disini-" mata biru safir kakak berambut pirang itu menelusuri tubuh Sasuke dari pucuk kepala hingga ke kaki lalu kembali ke kepala lagi. Sedetik berikutnya, mata biru safir itu mengerjab-kerjab.

"Kau jangan memperhatikanku begitu-aku risih!" Sasuke menampar pelan pipi berkumis kucing kakak berambut pirang itu.

Kakak berambut pirang itu langsung tersadar. "Aahah.. Oke, maaf. Kau ini lucu sekali ya, disini kita mau bersih-bersih. Tapi pakaianmu seperti waktu kita mau _riyadin_, ganti baju dulu sana.. Minta sama paman Kakashi baju ganti yang lebih sederhana, nanti baju bagusmu kotor lho..~"

"Ya sudah! Tapi jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu lagi! Itu menggelikkan!" Sasuke berlalu dengan melangkah mengentak-hentakkan kaki bersepatu kulitnya kesal.

"Emn.., Gus Naruto. Ini sapu ijuk yang kamu minta." si pirang yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh.

"Ah.. Itu kau, Sai. Makasih ya?"

Sai, remaja berambut hitam itu mengangguk. "Hmn.. Barusan saya lihat kamu bicara sama anak kecil. Memang kamu kenal dia siapa?" Sai berjongkok di depan bak pel-pelan Naruto. Mulai meracik air dengan sabun pel. Sementara Naruto mulai menyambung tongkat pramuka dengan sapu ijuk menggunakan potongan tali ban dalam bekas.

"Aku tidak kenal sih, tapi _cuman_ tahu; namanya Sasuke, dia anaknya dr. Fugaku, temen dekat SMP Abah sampai kelas 2 sebelum Abah mutus ke Kairo, dia sering _ngaji_ ke pondokku. Tapi, baru kali ini aku bicara langsung dengannya. Habis waktu dia _ngaji_ _ba'da_ ashar di kelas _sifir_, aku ada setoran hafalan _Al_-_Qur'an_ dan _alfiyah_ sama _mbah_ _buk_, padahal aku sangat penasaran dengannya. _Ngendikane_ Abah sama Ibuk dia memang jago _ilmu_ _mantiq_. Aku jadi ingin yang seperti itu, He he he.." cengir putra tunggal Kiai daerah setempat itu.

"Oh.. Kukira siapa, dari cara bicara dan sikapnya dia sama sekali tidak _sungkan_ denganmu, Gus. Syukurlah dia masih _sifir_.." kata Sai membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Iyah.. Tidak masalah. Oh ya, kau sudah selesai kan? Itu tadi dek Konohamaru kusuruh istirahat. Dia sudah ngepel cukup banyak. Kau lanjutin pel-pelannya yang sebelah sana, okay?" tunjuk Naruto ke suatu direksi.

Sai mengangguk. "Saya permisi dulu, Gus.."

"Hmn.. Iya."

Naruto berdiri. Agak kesulitan menalikan tali ban itu ketika tongkat yang ia rangkai semakin panjang. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara jejeritan Udon yang juga ia tugaskan mengepel.

"AAAA...! Lihat itu kak Sai! Bocah ini _kurang_ _waras_! Kaos baik-baik dia _gunain_ _ngepel_! Padahal tadi aku sudah bilang _ngambil_ kain pel yang sudah dicuci saja!"

Naruto menoleh.

Itu..

Sasuke tengah mengusap lantai dengan dorongan pel yang kepalanya terbalut kaos 'sederhana' yang dia maksud. Mata birunya mengerjab-kerjab untuk beberapa detik.

_'Astagfirullah... Ya allah.. Maafin Naruto tadi mau marah Ya Allah.., tenang Naruto.. Tenang... Hafalan Al-Qur'an mu bisa _mreteli_ kalau sampai marah.. Huff... Astaghfirullah... Astaghfirullah...' _Naruto mengelus dada dalam hati. Dengan menghela nafas panjang sampai memenuhi paru-parunya ia meniadakan emosi negatifnya. Dia melepaskan benda di tangannya lantas berjalan mendekati si bocah arogan yang untungnya masih _sifir_. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah kena sasaran _ta'zir_ yang sangat empuk bagi Naruto.

"Sasuke.." panggil Naruto pelan sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak dengan wajah lucunya. Mata hitam itu menyajikan kilatan _hajar_ _aswad_ bermandikan sinar mentari. "Namamu benar Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke berhenti mendorong pel-pelannya. Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah orang-orang yang tadi menegurnya tiba-tiba menyingkir, diam, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah melihat kakak berambut pirang di hadapannya mendekat dan berbicara padanya. Tapi ia tak curiga apapun.

"Oh.. Kakak yang tadi ya? Umn, namaku memang Sasuke. Memang ada apa kak?"

"Sasuke, kenapa belum ganti baju?"

Sasuke langsung mendengus kesal. "Apa-apaan! Baju itu kotor, kena bekas coretan-coretan dan tetesan cat. Aku tidak mau memakainya! Yiek! Lebih baik kubuat lap pel saja!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Mati-matian menahan amarahnya. "Baiklah.. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang _ngepel_ biar kakak-kakak yang ada disini saja? Kau mau ikut aku untuk tugas yang lain. Nanti kalau _ngepel_ bajumu bisa basah.. Kau akan 'mandi' duluan sebelum mandi nanti sore. Lihat.. Gagang pelnya lebih tinggi dari tubuhmu."

Pipi Sasuke mengembung dengan sepuhan rona merah. "Iya aku tahu, baiklah aku ikut kakak-" tiba-tiba mata Sasuke melotot. "HEI! LANTAINYA BARU DICUCI! KAU JANGAN MUNTAH DI SINI!"

Teriakan Sasuke sukses menarik perhatian hampir seluruh orang yang ada di dalam sana.

Anak perempuan Sasuke yang setengah terbaring di karpet pengungsi langsung menangis ketika menyadari kesalahan tidak sengajanya. Bibir anak perempuan itu gemetar. Dari wajah pucatnya, bisa dipastikan dia adalah salah seorang pengungsi yang tinggal. "M..maaf.., a..aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. P..perutku sakit..-hiks-.. -hiks..-.."

"Ya kalau memang tidak bisa menahannya- harusnya kau sudah mempersiapkan wadah untuk menampung muntahanmu!" Sasuke berjingkat. Menutup hidung dan menatap jijik cairan muntah yang mulai meluber di lantai yang barusan dipel. "Ini! Kau pakai bak ini saja! Jangan muntah sembarangan! Kata ayah bisa menular ke yang lain! Umff.."

Mata-mata menatap kagum. Tak lagi marah.. _Bocah sifir ini.. Sebenarnya bukannya nakal atau berani,_ ya itu hanya karakternya yang tegas. Dan dirinya yang masih belum bisa sepenuhnya membedakan hal yang baik dan buruk. Membuatnya terkesan berani. Tapi..

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Baik, sudah jangan menangis ya dek.." Naruto berjongkok di samping anak perempuan itu dan membelai surai oranyenya yang agak kusut.

"U..umn."

"Bagus.. Siapa namamu?"

"M..moegie.."

"Baiklah.., Moegie. Jangan marah sama Sasuke ya? Sasuke juga benar. Nanti bisa menular ke yang lain.."

Moegi mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah..," Naruto berdiri. Ia menatap Sai dan Shino bergantian. Keduanya mengerti dengan isyarat tatapan mata Gus mereka itu. "Tolong bersihkan sisa muntahan ini ya? Nanti kalau sudah selesai belikan obat untuk Moegi." keduanya langsung mengangguk dan meninggalkan kegiatannya demi bersungkuk untuk membersihkan kotoran itu bersamaan. Melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan.

Tatapan Naruto beralih kepada Sasuke. Tampaknya anak laki-laki itu mulai curiga dengan sikap yang diberikan orang-orang kepada Naruto. "Nah.. Sasuke, sekarang kau ikut aku. Kita punya tugas baru!" tapi perilaku semangat Naruto mengaburkannya. "Kau tahu? Ini akan menyenangkan! Kita akan membersihkan sarang laba-laba! Ayo bantu aku cepat!"

**(∅† )**

Tumpukan sarang laba-laba berjatuhan di lantai. Naruto sibuk meraih sarang laba-laba di setiap sudut ruangan sementara Sasuke mengumpulkan yang ada di bawah. Mereka bedua memakai masker berwarna putih yang sudah ditempel debu-debu yang ikut berjatuhan.

"Sasuke, kakak boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?" tanya Naruto di tengah-tengah kegiatan.

Sasuke menuangkan se-ikrak kotoran sarang laba-laba ke tempat sampah. "Kakak mau tanya apa?"

"Ufh..uhuk! Uhuk! Kau sudah sekolah belum?-uhuk!-" Naruto menyeka debu yang menelusup terhirup dari atas maskernya kala ia mendongak.

"Belum, ibu bilang aku masih terlalu _sifir _untuk masuk kelas satu SD." jawab Sasuke sembari kembali menyapu sarang laba-laba yang tercecer di atas lantai.

"Ah.. Begitu, kakak boleh saran tidak..-kalau kau ingin sekolah nanti?"

"Saran apa?"

Jlug!

Naruto turun dari atas bangku. Menggeser bangkunya lagi beberapa meter. Ke tempat yang langit-langitnya masih kotor. "Yah.. tempat nanti kau sekolah. Melihatmu aku rasa memiliki pandangan terhadap pendidikan apa yang akan kau jalani nanti." kata Naruto tanpa ragu berbicara serius dengan Sasuke. Ia yakin otak cerdas bocah _sifir _itu mampu menjangkau apa yang ia katakan.

"Memang apa?"

"Memang -tunggu!- sebelumnya kau punya cita-cita jadi apa? Bisa kutebak jadi dokter seperti ayahmu?"

Sasuke ikut terbatuk perkara debu. Tapi kemudian bocah _sifir _itu manyun. "Tidak! Kakak salah! Aku tidak suka jadi dokter! Mengurusi tubuh-tubuh sakit-yiek! Pokoknya aku tidak suka! Kak Itachi baru suka jadi dokter. Dia bilang itu cita-citanya sejak dulu."

Naruto tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Waah.. Benarkah?" -sebenarnya hal itu sudah ia duga. "Lalu kau sukanya jadi apa? Pilot? Polisi? TNI? Pelayar? Guru?"

"Bukan! Bukan semuanya! Kakak ini tidak pandai nebak ya?"

Naruto tertawa. "Hahaha.. Terserah bagaimana kau menyebut. Aku hanya mengetes firasatku." _dengan menyebutkan hal yang tidak mungkin kau inginkan di awal-awal. _Lalu Naruto tersenyum lagi tanpa sadar. "Baiklah.. Lalu? Kau ingin jadi apa?"

"Aku ingin jadi penulis.."

_'Tepat' _Batin Naruto bangga. Bangga bukan. Berarti sombong. Benar kan?

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin jadi penulis? Kakakmu ingin jadi dokter buat nolong banyak orang lho~ kau tidak ingin begitu?" Naruto pura-pura bertanya lagi; walaupun firasatnya telah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kakak ini ternyata banyak omong ya? Aku jadi terkejut!"

_'Ilmu mantiq-nya~' _batin Naruto setengah iri. Tapi segera ia tepis dengan cengiran kecil.

"Hehehe.. Begitukah?"

"Hemn.. Iya, baiklah aku beritahu. Aku malas mengurusi orang lain. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Tapi aku tetap ingin menolong mereka seperti ayah dan kakak. Tapi melalui buku bacaan yang kutulis. Aku lihat ibu mengajariku membaca, dulu kak Itachi juga begitu. Tapi waktu aku ikut ayah ke rumah sakit.. Tidak semua orang yang masuk rumah sakit itu untuk berobat karena penyakit. Bahkan aku pernah melihat rumah sakit tempat ayah kerja dibuat ngambil adegan filem. Mereka lari-lari dan membuat berisik banyak orang sakit. Bukannya menolong mereka mereka malah bikin ribut. Tapi, setiap orang pasti kebanyakan bisa baca buku. Mereka kalau lihat buku tidak mungkin diteriaki. Pasti dibaca! Mereka menempatkan buku di tempat yang bagus. Dan tidak akan dikotori atau diteriaki kecuali yang membawa orang gila-"

"Hahaha.." Naruto kontan tertawa dengan puasnya. Sementara Sasuke langsung menyipitkan mata dengan raut wajah buram.

"Kenapa kakak tertawa? Cita-citaku memang jadi penulis. Itu simpel tidak merepotkan diriku sendiri. Tidak juga dengan orang lain tapi dibutuhkan orang lain. Memang itu aneh ya?"

Naruto turun dari bangku. Kali ini ia mengusap peluh di keningnya dan tersenyum puas karena semuanya sudah selesai. "Tidak..tidak.. Itu bagus. Bagus sekali malah.." Naruto melepas maskernya. Lalu berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Tangan coklatnya menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke pelan. "Baiklah, kuberi beberapa nasihat. Jadi penulis itu terlihat remeh tapi tidak mudah. Kau tidak mungkin menyuap imajinasi dengan uang jutaan untuk memiliki kemampuan hebat dan wawasan luas untuk membuat karya menakjubkan. Kau harus benar-benar berusaha! Aku mendukungmu, Sasuke. Kau mau janji padaku untuk menjadi penulis hebat kalau nanti kita bertemu lagi?"

"Eh?" raut polos bocah ini membuat Naruto merasakan kedamaian. _Sifir.. _Bocah dengan jiwa putih yang bisa diwarnai dengan warna apapun. "Umn.. aku akan berusaha. Itu kan cita-citaku sendiri! Pasti kak!"

"Baiklah.. Aku mau memberi satu pertanyaan. Kau mau menjawabnya kapan-kapan?"

Kening Sasuke kontan mengernyit. "Kakak ini aneh, kakak kan lebih gede, kenapa tanya pada _sifir _seperti-umn, tapi baiklah.. Memang kakak mau tanya apa?"

"Kau lihat ini?" Naruto menunjuk.

"Ini kan kotoran dari sarang laba-laba?"

"Kau harus terangkan padaku apa gunanya sarang laba-laba ini diciptakan. Di luar yang sudah diketahui di manapun.." Sasuke hanya mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya. Naruto tahu, tidak sekarang bicah _sifir _ini tahu maksud dari pertanyaannya. Tapi, ia tahu pasti bocah ini mendengar pertanyaannya. Dan pasti akan memikirkan maksudnya suatu saat nanti. "Baiklah... tolong bantu aku membersihkan semua ini dulu, Sasuke. Nanti kita pulang dan makan-makan bersama yang lain. Okay?"

Hari itu, Sasuke.. Seorang bocah _sifir.._

"U..umn, baiklah.."

Melepas lambang putih kepribadiannya demi lambang lain untuk cita-cita yang tinggi. Hijau..

Melalui hakikat sarang laba-laba.

_Yang terlihat begitu lemah.. _

_Akan tetapi dia adalah penaung bagi laba-laba, tempatnya untuk makan, dan minum embun pagi yang terjerat ketika siang, saat embun telah menghilang. _

**EnD**

صدق الله العظيم

**Terimakasih sudah berkunjung!**


End file.
